everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirene Mer
Sirene Mer is the youngest niece of Sirenetta aka, The Little Mermaid. She is a Rebel. Character Personality Sirene is a kind, caring girl with a warm heart and a gentle, shy disposition. She often keeps to herself and is very sky around land dwellers. However, she can be coaxed out of her shell by those who show an appreciation for her talents and interests. Like all mermaids, Sirene adores music and loves to sing. However, due to her shyness with humans, no one but her muse-ic teacher, is aware of her incredible talents. Her shyness around humans stems partly from the mermaids' desire for privacy. However, the main reason is her lack of confidence. She often fears that humans may find her true form repulsive due to her long tail and webbed hands. As a result, she is reluctant to engage in conversations with the human students of Ever After High. Sirene is a very passionate girl. She refuses to follow her destiny as she knows it will only bring great pain to her family. She hates inequality, unfairness and bullying. These things make her blood boil and will not allow her friends to suffer. Like all mermaids, she possesses a deep love for the sea and its creatures and is fiercely protective of her aquatic realm and never passes a chance to help aid her deep blue world. She is a curious mermaid who can't get enough of exploring her underwater world. She also wishes to explore the world above and is fascinated with the ways of land folk like the humans, fairies, ogres, etc. Appearance Due to her mermaid heritage, Sirene possesses incredible beauty. She is a slim, willowy girl who is slightly smaller than the average human height. Her features are soft and gentle. Sirene possesses a heart-shaped face with large, deep, turquoise eyes, pearly, tanned skin, rose-tinted cheeks and pale, coral lips. Her beautiful face is framed by long, golden-blonde hair which flows down past her waist to her knees in thick waves. Her color scheme is turquoise, aqua, coral pink and ocean green and occasionally silver or gold. Below the waist, she has a gorgeous tail covered in shimmering scales which range in color from aqua and turquoise to teal. In addition, she has lovely webbed hands. Fairy Tale Sirene's story is the fable of The Little Mermaid. The Little Mermaid, named Sirenetta in some versions, was a mermaid who, on a journey to the surface, spied a ship. A human prince was having his eighteenth birthday on the ship when a storm occurred and sank the ship. While most of the crew escaped, the prince went down with the ship. The mermaid couldn't stand by and do nothing. She swam swiftly through the wreckage in search of a survivor. She came across the unconscious prince and plucked him from the icy jaws of Davy Jones's locker. The Little Mermaid delivered him safely to shore where she watched over him. She sang throughout the night in an attempt to lure help to the beach. As the sun rose, a group of maidens approached. Sirenetta dove into the surf as it is unwise for mermaids to show themselves to humans. She hid in the waves and watched as the prince opened his eyes and looked at the loveliest maiden with kindness and gratitude. Sirenetta's heart ached as she wished those eyes would look upon her with the same emotion. Over the years, Sirenetta watched over the prince. She heard tales of his kindness and learned about the wonders of the land. The more she listened, the more she wished to be part of that world and explore it. She soon grew to love the prince. In order to fulfill her dream, the little mermaid went to the wicked Sea Witch. The evil sorceress said she would grant Sirenetta mortal form but every step she walked on while on land, would feel like walking on broken glass. However, if the prince married another woman, the little mermaid would die at sunrise. The little mermaid chose to take a risk and follow her heart rather than live for centuries in the sea. In exchange for the potion, the Sea Witch requested a mermaid's most prized possession, her voice. The little mermaid accepted. The next day, the prince, while walking along the beach, found the mermaid, now in human form. Enchanted by her beauty and innocence, he invited her to live in his palace. There he looked after her. She soon won over the court and the prince with her kindness, beauty and amazing dancing talents. Years of swimming had given her wonderful, fluid dancing skills. While the prince loved her like a sister, he could not forget the maiden who rescued him. One day, the prince sailed to another country where he met the maiden on the beach. He mistook her for the sea maiden who rescued him and fell in love with her. They were soon married. The mermaid's heart was broken. That night, Sirenetta's sisters appeared with a knife. They had sold their flawless hair for an enchanted knife. If Sirenetta stabbed the prince with the knife, she would regain her magic. But Sirenetta could not kill him. It was against her nature to harm an innocent man, especially the man she loved. She kissed him goodbye and left, leaving behind her pearl comb and a single scale. The prince awoke. Seeing the scale and Sirenetta's comb triggered his memories of that faithful day and he remembered Sirenetta swimming towards him. He rushed out onto the deck but he was too late. The sun's rays touched Sirenetta and she dissolved into sea foam. How does Sirene fit into it? Due to Sirenetta's death, her destiny as well as the destinies of her older sisters were passed onto her eldest sister's daughters. The eldest mermaid was fated to give birth to six daughters. Her youngest daughter was fated to become the Little Mermaid. This daughter contained the power to assume human form until Legacy Day. Like most mermaids, Sirene attended a school for aquatic fairy tales. This school was located in the sea and was run by Hans Christian Andersen. While he is a kinder, more supportive principle than Headmaster Grimm, he cannot support the Rebels as Headmaster Grimm is his superior. Because of her desire to see the world and become a singer and above all her wish to spare her family from heartbreak, Sirene went to Ever After High, along with her sisters, to change her faith. Relationships Family Sirene is very close to her family. She loves all her aunts, cousins and of coarse her mother and sisters. She shares a close bond with her sisters. Though they often fight, Sirene considers them her best friends. The six sisters support each other and always look out for each other. Her sisters, in order of oldest to youngest, Nerissa, Ariadne, Saleen, Sonata, Miranda and Sirene herself. She has similar bond with many of her cousins, especially Posea Reef as well as siren she really misses ever since she went to teach music at Monster High. Friends Due to her shy nature, Sirene has no human friends. However, she has many friends in the sea as well as her sisters. She never feels alone near water as hundreds of sea fauna gather around her. Pet Sea creatures share a connection with mermaids and thrive around them. Mermaids do not consider these creatures pets. However, they often form a bond with a specific sea creature. Sirene's animal companion is a porpoise named Splish. She rescued him from a net and they became friends ever since. Trivia * Her last name, Mer means lake or water in old English and sea in French. * She has numerous cousins who live in both Neverland and Monster High. * She is related to Poseidon, God of the Seas. * She is, like all her sisters, terrified of cats. Not tigers, lions or leopards but the common house or street cat. Just the though of a cat's adorable, fluffy face sends shivers down her spine. * She hates the title Little Mermaid due to her being slightly shorter than the average mermaid. * As a mermaid, her singing has the power to charm the sea and control water. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mermaids